1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold access and storage structure for a machine, as an example, an injection molding machine, where an overhead work platform supported by a plurality of legs straddle the machine for holding the platform above the machine. Molds or tools are stored in areas provided in the platform and workmen can access the machine from the platform for repair and maintenance purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The plastic industry uses large machines, as an example, 500 to 1750 ton injection molding presses. For access to the tops of the machines, it is extremely difficult to reach without using the machines as ladders. Such use of the machines as ladders is unacceptable to state and federal agencies involved with plant safety, personnel and environmental issues. The storage of molds at the base of the machine or in the surrounding areas interferes with the work flow.